Grand frère, mode d'emploi
by Kitsumy
Summary: Sirius, Regulus. Deux frères, deux destins opposés, une fin tragique. L'un Gryffondor, l'autre Serpentard. L'aîné auror, le cadet mangemort. Un lien fraternel oublié, mais toujours présent. Et si leur destin changeait à cause d'un accident en cours de potions ? Ha... ces potions. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elles ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter et c'est personnages ne sont pas à moi (noooon, sérieux ?) tout est à J. k . Rowling.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humour/Family

**Beta: **Himutsu-chan

**Résumer: **Sirius, Regulus. Deux frères, deux destins opposés, une fin tragique. L'un Gryffondor, l'autre Serpentard. L'aîné auror, le cadet mangemort. Un lien fraternel oublié, mais toujours présent. Et si leur destin changeait à cause d'un accident en cours de potions ? Ha... c'est potions. Qu'est-ce qu'ond ferait sans elles ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sirius se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, accompagné de Vous-Savez-Qui.

...

Enfin... par "Vous-Savez-Qui" je voulais parler des maraudeurs hein, faut pas déconner non plus. Maraudeurs constitués de, je le rappelle : James, Remus, Peter et bien entendu de notre Sirius national.

\- Alors les mecs, caoutchouteux ou élastique ? demanda Sirius.

\- Caoutchouteux, évidemment, répondit James sur sa gauche.

\- Et vous ? dit le sang-pur en s'adressant à Remus et Peter.

\- Heu... je pense comme James, hésita Peter.

\- Moi je pense que cette conversation est complètement débile. Pas que ça change grand-chose remarque, s'ennuya le châtain.

\- Tu n'es pas amusant rem's, bouda le bigleux.

\- Et terreux ou engrais ? Interrogea-t-il à nouveau avec une moue pensive.

\- Alors là, c'est une bonne question, je dirais... pardon mais là je sèche, se désola James.

Remus se retint de peu de rouler des yeux une nouvelle fois. À force de faire ça avec ces imbéciles, il allait finir par avoir le tournis.  
Cette conversation durait depuis une bonne demi-heure et il avait complètement oublié sur quoi était le sujet. Il avait mieux à faire de toute façon que s'intéresser au comportement loufoque de ses meilleurs amis.

\- D'ailleurs on va où là ?

\- En cours de potion Sirius, comme tous les mardis à 14 heures depuis 2 mois, expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à un retardé mental.

Rectification : vu qu'il parle à un retardé mental.

\- On n'a quand même eu de la chance pour être en potions cette année. Encore un peu et on ratait la note "efforts exceptionnels" on n'aurait même pas pu faire la sixième année de potions.

\- Tu te rend compte Jamesie, on n'aurait pas pu être Aurors sans ces notes, on a eu une chance de farfadet sur ce coup-là ! s'extasia l'animagus chien.

James hocha la tête en continuant d'avancer vers la salle des potions. C'était vraiment humide ici. Il n'aurait pas supporté que sa salle commune se trouve dans les cachots. Trop lugubre pour lui.

Ils recommencèrent à parler quand ils entendirent un énorme bruit, comme celui d'une explosion, résonner sur les parois rocheuses.

\- C'était quoi ça ? souffla James.

\- Slug doit encore être en cours avec les cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, une potion qu'a dû mal tourner, fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius accéléra le pas, la salle de classe se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine. Le brun avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il préférait aller voir le plus vite ce qui était arrivé. Tout le monde savait que les potions pouvaient être extrêmement dangereuses, et que Slugh n'était surement pas le plus qualifié pour éviter ce genre d'incident avec ses élèves.

D'ailleurs, le mois dernier, une fille avait perdu tous ses cheveux et ses ongles à cause d'un ingrédient mal coupé. Le problème avait été vite réglé bien sûr. Un tour dans l'antre du Dragon, et cheveux et ongles étaient revenus. Mais la pauvre fille en faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit et ne voulait plus approcher un chaudron à moins de 10 mètres.

Les quatre garçons étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe dont la porte était ouverte, laissant passer une cacophonie monstre. Tout le monde parlait, criait, riait même. Le plus étonnant fut sûrement les pleurs d'un bébé. Pleurs qui couvraient tout le reste soit dit en passant.

Ils rentrèrent prudemment dans la salle, et ils purent apercevoir toutes les personnes présentes ici, autour d'une table recouverte d'une substance épaisse et bleue.

\- Ho qu'il est chou ! s'extasia une blonde.

\- On pourra se foutre de sa gueule un bon moment avec ça ! s'écria un baraqué.

\- Je le mangerais tout cru ! couina une petite brune.

\- Il a perdu de sa classe maintenant, ricana un gros roux.

\- OUUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !

Ça, c'était le bébé.

\- Rha poussez-vous, je veux voir moi aussi, s'impatienta Sirius.

Il bouscula quelques personnes et réussit finalement à atteindre la table.

Le brun détailla attentivement ce qui s'y trouvait. Pour commencer, il y avait une touffe de cheveux noirs, avec de la substance non identifiée dedans. En fait, cette chose était recouverte de cette mixture bleu abysse. Cette chose, de ce que put déduire Sirius, était en réalité un gamin qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de 3 ans. Il avait ses petits poings serrés contre ses yeux, avec des sillons sur ses joues rougies à cause des larmes. Et, pour seul vêtement, une chemise blanche énormément trop grande. Il faisait peine à voir.  
Puis sans aucun avertissement, le gamin leva ses grands yeux vers le visage de Sirius, qui s'était mis à sa hauteur pour le dévisager sans aucune pudeur.

Et lorsque les yeux bleu roi se plongèrent dans les yeux gris foncé comme du métal fondant, ce fut le choc. Sirius l'avait senti arrivé le coup foireux.

\- Siriiiii ! pleura le petit en se jetant sur lui, ses petits bras serrés fermement autour du cou du brun.

\- Putain manquait plus que ça ! jura l'animagus avec une grimace, en passant son bras droit sous les fesses du petit pour le soutenir.

\- Dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourré ? s'amusa James, ayant vu toute la scène.

\- Bonne question James, dit Sirius dans un état second, en dévisageant son petit frère à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui il y a quatre mois.

Déjà qu'avant, leurs relations étaient devenues distantes, même s'ils échangeaient quelquefois des paroles futiles. Ou alors simplement s'asseoir à la même table en bibliothèque s'il n'y avait presque personne, et qu'ils étaient tous deux non accompagnés. Et quelquefois, quand il faisait beau, rejoindre l'autre en dessous d'un arbre (là aussi s'ils étaient seuls) et échanger quelques banalités, ou tout simplement lire un livre. Ces moments étaient très rare mais cela arrivait.

Bien entendu, quelquefois la situation dégénérait. Comme n'importe quel frère et soeur de ce monde, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.  
Mais toute relation s'était arrêtée depuis qu'il était partit de chez lui il y a quatre mois. Au début des grandes vacances. Ce soir-là, une violente dispute avait éclaté dans la famille et un nombre incalculable de paroles blessantes avait été échangé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius avait frappé son frère. Pas comme un sorcier l'aurait fait en jetant un sort, mais avec un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire. La colère l'avait emporté face à son frère qui lui disait des choses affreuses. Du moins, de son point de vue.

Mais la seconde suivante, où il vit son petit frère tomber sous la force du coup, et que Regulus leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, la douleur, la peur et surtout la lueur de peine derrière qu'on pouvait déceler, rempli l'aîné d'une grande culpabilité. Mais il ne montra rien, ne fit que serrer davantage la mâchoire, avancer avec sa malle à la main vers la porte du 12 Square Grimmauld, et sortir d'une démarche raide et rapide sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait été se réfugier chez James, sa famille l'accueillant les bras ouverts.  
Et il n'avait eu plus aucun contact avec sa famille depuis.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là Sirius, j'avais peur tout seul, se calma le petit Regulus, les pleurs ayant cessé. Il s'accrocha davantage à la chemise de son grand frère, et enfouit sa tête dans le torse large de celui-ci.

Sirius venait de se rappeler à quel point son frère était dépendant de lui quand ils étaient petits. Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux hirsutes de son cadet, essayant au passage d'enlever la pâte bleue qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Non, il ne la sentait pas du tout cette histoire.

* * *

Alors ? Je continue ou vaut mieux que je supprime toute suite cette histoire ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter et c'est personnages ne sont pas à moi (noooon, sérieux ?) tout est à J. k . Rowling.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humour/Family

**Résumer: **Sirius, Regulus. Deux frères, deux destins opposés, une fin tragique. L'un Gryffondor, l'autre Serpentard. L'aîné auror, le cadet mangemort. Un lien fraternel oublié, mais toujours présent. Et si leur destin changeait à cause d'un accident en cours de potions ? Ha... c'est potions. Qu'est-ce qu'ond ferait sans elles ?

**Note de l'Auteur : **Mercie pour vos reviews, favoris et followers ! Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir XD désoler pour avoir mis si longtemps pour poster la suit... C'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps pour ça. Et désoler aussi si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe. J'ai essayé de me corrigé autant que j'ai pu... Mais... voilà quoi. Je le ferai corriger par mon bétà. "fin si à me répond é.è Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et laisserez un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Guest 1 : **Mercie pour les reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)

**L.I.E : **Salut ! Contente que l'idée te plaise :) Et tu te demandes ce que font les maraudeurs là Heu... Regulus et Sirius n'en qu'un an d'écart. Il n'y a rien d'incohérent là-dedans. Enfaîte, je réponds à ton deuxième review ici, j'espère que tu le verras, vue que je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je mettrai le chapitre III. D'abord, encore merci d'avoir mis un review. Mais je ne vois pas avec qu'elle phrase tu ta emmêler les pinceaux, tout le monde a compris en plus. Enfin je crois. Non, Regulus et Sirius en bien 1 an d'écart. Enfin d'après J. -K. Rowling, dans les films je sais pas. Tu peux regarder sur Wikipédia, ou l'une des nombreuses images qui montrent l'arbre généalogique des Black. J'ai vu que sur Wiki c'était en 59 la date de naissance de Sirius, mais c'est une erreur. Et bien sur qu'il y a des fautes de grammaire, je les précisais dans "note d'auteur" que ma bêta ne l'avait pas corrigé. Une dernière chose, ne me vouvoie pas. Surtout dans un commentaire, ça fait trop bizarre.

**Guest 2 : **Merci pour m'avoir laissé un review :D sa m'a fait super plaisir.

**Pjmc : **Merci pour les compliments sur mon écriture, ça me rassure. J'ai toujours peur d'avoir un style trop lourd à lire... pense à relaisser un review pour me dires que tu penses de la suite ;)

**Lady : **Contente que le début ta plu ^ maintenant à voir si t'aime toujours bien le chapitre II. Personnes na jamais sut si les maraudeurs étaient des génies, ou des débiles. Pense à me faire savoir si tu trouves la réponse Lol Ps : Mon frère a dit que je pouvais tout rayer à par la tractopelle. J'hésite encore.

**Kat : **Coucou ! Ta adorée le début ? Je pris pour que tu aimes autant la suite XD

**Surtout laissez des reviiiieeeewwwss ! je veux avoir vos avis, c'est extrêmement important pour moi ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Non, il ne la sentait pas du tout cette histoire.

\- Ha Messieur Black ! Quelle chance que vous êtes là ! s'exclama le maître des potions en approchant de Sirius.

\- Professeur, pouvez-vous me dire comment cela est-il arriver ? demanda Sirius, son sourcil droit levez, en désignant Regulus qui c'était mis à essayer d'attraper les cheveux mi-longs de son aînée.

\- Ha, heu... Une erreur de potions je suppose, tenta de plaisanter Slugh.

Le sourcil gauche se leva à la hauteur de celui de droite. Les yeux gris profond se firent perçants.

\- Ne faite par cette tête la voyant ! Ce n'est pas si grave...

Les deux sourcils se froncèrent. Le regard devint menaçant.

\- C-c-c'est juste une petite erreur. Cela est déjà arrivé, c'est quand la mortencia est mal hachée, puis que'elle est mélangée avec des foies de chauve-souris, s'expliqua-t-il rapidement d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Et comment on annule les effets ? Pressa Le brun.

\- Alors, déjà ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela va être réglé rapidement. Il suffit que les mandragores arrivent à maturité et-

\- Que les mandragores arrivent à maturité !? Mais le professeur chouravé a dit qu'elles arriveraient à maturité dans au moins un mois !

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, je le craint.

\- Prenez le sac baveux. Ce n'est pas mon problème, dit-il d'un ton sec, en déposant Reg dans les bras du prof.

À peine le bambin se retrouva dans les bras graisseux, qu'il se remit à pleurer et s'époumonner.

\- Chut... Lalalala calmeeee toiiii petiiiiit... Qui est sage ? Hooooo oui c'est qui ? baragouina le prof en faisant des grimaces qui lui déformèrent le visage, encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant, tenant le petit à bout de bras.

\- Les gens deviennent tarés devant des bébés, dit très sérieusement Snape qui se trouver juste à côté d'eux. Quoique, légèrement en retrait.

Pour une fois, aucun des maraudeurs ne lui lança une réplique acerbe juste parce qu'il se trouvait à moins de 3 mètres d'eux, ou qu'il parle. Et pour cause : James et Peter riaient aux éclats devant ce spectacle loufoque, Remus n'était jamais le genre à attaquer en premier, et Sirius était... Sérieux.

...

Sirius.

...

Serieux.

...

SIRIUS SERIEUX !?

...

Tout un mythe qui s'effondre.

...

Après trois minutes où Sirius resta immobile, à regarder Slugh tenter de calmer Reg, ce qui eut l'effet inverse, il s'avança doucement, le dos droit, vers le bambin. Sans un mot, le brun prit le petit des grosses mains qui le tener toujours à bout de bras et qui commençait à agiter l'enfant. Il cala directement la tête de Reg dans son épaule, une main soutenant ces reins son dos agiter de puissant sanglot, pendant que l'autre reposer sur la nuque et la moitié de la tête du petit.

\- Je m'en occupe, trancha le brun avec froideur.

Gardant toujours la même expression sérieuse, il sortit sans plus de cérémonie de la salle, direction l'infirmerie. Il préférait s'assurer que la potion n'est fait autre dégât que rajeunir le serpentard. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Slughorne.

\- Hé, Sirius attend nous ! s'écria James en courant à sa suite, suivie des autres maraudeurs quand ils purent enfin tous sortir de la salle où encore plus de monde s'était entassé. C'était une partie des sixièmes qui venaient d'arrivaient.

\- Ou tu vas ? demanda Remus quand il fut à sa hauteur.

\- À l'infirmerie, répondit-il nonchalamment en faisant des cercles apaisant dans le dos de son cadet. Celui-ci se calme progressivement, ayant juste quelque tremblement quand un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge.

Remus hocha positivement la tête suite à sa réponse. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

\- Mais Sirius, pourquoi c'est toi qui l'amènes ? Ce n'est qu'un stupide serpentard qui traîne avec Snape et qui es un futur-

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, James, coupa durement Sirius, ne détachant pas son regard vers l'entrer de l'infirmerie qui était au bout du couloir. Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

James disait peut-être vrai, mais il n'aimait pas pour autant que l'on parle comme sa de son frère. Il avait plusieurs fois jeté de nombreuses paroles blessantes au visage de son cadet, mais jamais derrière son dos. Et ses amis n'avaient jamais fait de remarque sur son cadet. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins.

Sirius avait entouré Reg de sa cape, le petit corps coller à son torse. Il fessait assez froid dans le château, et Reg n'était couvert que par sa trop grande chemise, rappelant le. En plus d'être rapetissé, pas la peine qu'il prend froid aussi.

Cela fessait un demi-heur qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie, et que Pomfresh examiner Regulus. La pièce était très calme, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les seules paroles qui avaient été échanger étaient les quelques questions de l'infirmiérre et la réponse de Sirius. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs son doigt en otage, le ravisseur étant son cadet. C'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne pleure plus et qu'il se laisse faire.

Pour une fois les maraudeurs étaient très calmes.

Pomfresh enroula le serpentard dans une serviette bien épaisse-faute de mieux-, et le remit dans les bras de Sirius quand elle eut fini, quand Albus rentra dans la pièce.

\- Ha ! Voilà la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école, dit le citronner d'une voix taquine. Tout le monde est déjà au courant que le petit Reg a retrouvé l'âge pur, reprit-il dans un sourire attendri.

James et Peter gloussèrent à "âge pur".

\- Regulus va très bien, il n'a aucun problème, déclara Pomfresh.

\- Bien, c'est parfait, répondit Dumbledor.

\- Professeur, avez-vous une solution ? demanda poliment Sirius. Se retenant de demander ce qu'il avait de parfait dans la situation actuelle.

\- Oui bien sûr ! S'exclama Dumby.

Le sourire refit son apparition sur le visage tanné.

\- J'ai trouvé des affaires pour bébé pour commencer. Le pauvre Regulus pourra s'habillier convenablement... Et vu qu'il ne reste calme qu'en présence de son aîné, c'est toi Sirius qui en auras la charge jusqu'à ce qu'il redevint normal. Il dormira avec toi dans ton dortoir, tu l'amèneras en cours, faute de garderie à Poudlard. Bref, ce sera à toi et toi seul de ton occupé, termina le directeur.

Une figure de tueur remplaça le sourire.

Merlin qu'il était maudit !

\- Regulus arrête de tirer mes cheveux!


End file.
